<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Spell by Maluucious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497251">Rainbow Spell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious'>Maluucious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shades of rainbow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Eye Contact, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Pride Parades, Romantic Fluff, Summer, chuuves - Freeform, chuuves opening the rainbow series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had moved forward just to see her. The witch who was captivating a part of the crowd, dancing and having fun as if no one was watching her, her hips swinging alongside the rhythm and her wet hair flying around her face." </p><p>Chuuves opening the Drabble Series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shades of rainbow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooo~ </p><p>So I'm here with the first drabble of my series! Since it's the first one, let's think a bit about Pride and let the Rainbow be the first one before his shades!<br/>I had fun writing this drabble and used my memories of last year to help me visualize everything, I admit! I hope you'll like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Colors were flying around as the parade progressed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pink covering the cheeks from happiness and laughs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red banners exposing strong messages. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bright orange of some drinks shaking as people danced and moved alongside the music. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blue of the sky protected the procession with lightness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The green leaves offering some cool shade as the bright yellow sun was burning people’s skins. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer was there with his rainbow, his colors covering streets and faces, its music resonating against the walls and ice creams starting to hover across the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in the crowd, Jiwoo wiped a drop of sweat on her forehead. Even with her long reddish hair tied up in a high ponytail, her hair was making her feel way too hot as she walked with the others. She didn’t think of the heatwave when she had left her home to join the parade and even her dress seemed nearly uncomfortable as she was circled by people in swimwear or light clothing. Thankfully, some firefighters were there at some points with their water hoses to help them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo had come with some of her friends but Jungeun, Yerim, and Minhyuk were nowhere to be found as she must have approached way too much the colorful floats. Minhyuk was the taller one but, in this crowd, it would have been the same if he was an ant. But they would be fine, she knew it as she sent them a quick text before focusing again on the moving float decorated with flowers and glitters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had moved forward just to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The witch who was captivating a part of the crowd, dancing and having fun as if no one was watching her, her hips swinging alongside the rhythm and her wet hair flying around her face. At first, Jiwoo wanting to find this float because she knew thanks to social medias that her favorite drag queen was on it. The crew with her was filled with other queens and some boys or girls eventually known as influencers or just part of the association organizing this year’s pride. Jamming with the music and having fun with the strangers around her, Jiwoon let her contagious smile spread before meeting the bewitching’s gaze. The unknown girl smiled back and waved at her nicely, making her slightly blush, before going back to dancing with a queen. From this moment, Jiwoo’s eyes were on her more than on anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always been weak for pretty girls with charismatic auras, that was even a joke Yerim loved whenever a new girl would pop in her life, but she would be way too shy to expose herself. However, as she moved with the float, the short-black-haired girl still watching her from afar, she felt like an open book, naked under the deep look, a blush still burning his cheeks more than the sun itself. Despite the bright rainbow drawn on them, she knew the other would see the pink tone from afar. She couldn’t miss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music was still loud and the fun was even more present as people were still joining the parade from time to time. Sometimes, the sound of another float would be heard and the people on it would wave and throw water to cool down the procession. Sometimes, they would stop and some queens would go down, dancing with the crowd, showing off their moves. Jiwoo loved this kind of atmosphere, hearing some pop songs everywhere and feeling the celebration in everyone. She was always hyped in every year’s pride and this year wasn’t any different besides the awesome girl she couldn’t stop to look at. They started to act nearly for each other as Jiwoo watch her dance without breaking their eye contact. She watched every move, her body rolls, her hip moves, her arms sometimes thrown in the air, enjoyment and confidence on her smiling face as she still searched for the attention of a girl with a ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the crowd, they were sharing something special, as if they were alone in this place, just for a moment. A link grew between them, attaching their smiles together, eyes sparkling. Jiwoo lost herself into her stare, losing the notion of time as she enjoyed herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only during one of the few stops that a voice made her break the link and turn away, only to see Minhyuk and Yerim waving at her. Jungeun was following them but didn’t seem to have seen her yet, busy talking to a cute girl with long blonde hair and big puppy eyes. Jiwoo smiled and walked towards them, happy seeing them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known you would have lost us!” Yerim laughed, drinking some type of yellow smoothie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t on purpose tho!” Jiwoo answered with a smile, making Minhyuk laugh too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some type of popular summery music started again, getting Jiwoo and Yerim excited as they started to sing every lyric, under the unknown gaze that looked at us from afar. Singing and dancing a bit, they were soon joined by Jungeun’s blonde girl who seemed really hyped too, already holding their friend’s hand. Things were always fast with Jungeun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ponytail girl!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo nearly didn’t turn back as the voice shouted a second time, trying to make itself heard over the loud music. But the doubt make her look behind her, only to blush when she saw her enchantress go down the float, light top playing with the lights as the sun hit her. She made her way towards Jiwoo who looked at her, confused and pink from the heat and the shyness, as her friends were trying to figure out what was going on. The stranger smiled, charming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you leaving already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N...No! I just found my friends back!” Jiwoo answered with a small laugh, pointing as the small group near her that looked at her conversation partner with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… I would have been sad no to see the ponytail girl again.” She nodded, confidence overflowing as she was openly trying to flirt with her. Or Jiwoo was stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you present us to your new friend, Jiwoo?” Yerim smiled a bit, her mind already linking the two girls together, writing mentally everything she needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh! She’s ashamed of us.” Minhyuk teased slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo stuttered a bit, not knowing what to say as she realized she was stuck between her friends and a seductive witch that was making her blush more than she ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sooyoung.” The girl declared herself, smiling in a friendly way at Yerim and the two other girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo couldn’t miss the suspicious look she threw at Minhyuk, visibly trying to figure out who he was. The boy didn’t budge, his notorious poker face not translating anything. She knew that his friend had this kind of “cyborg” vibe and that he wouldn’t be the one to explain his presence to Sooyoung as he was surely making fun of Jiwoo’s blush in his mind. Yeri noted their quiet duel too, a smirk on her happy face. The ponytail girl finally cut off the silent thing, trying not to stutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minhyuk is my childhood best friend” She tried to speak casually, nervously playing with her hands. “His last boyfriend in date dumped him not long ago so we took him with us. Here are Yerim and Jungeun.” The girl added as she showed her friends, Soonyoung nodded and relaxing after the information. A small smirk appeared on Minhyuk’s face as he looked away not to laugh at the misunderstanding that went through Soonyoung’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd starting to move forward again and Sooyoung nodded towards one of the people of the float before walking next to Jiwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t go up?” Jiwoo asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’ll be funnier to be here. I don’t want to lose you before the arrival.” The girl winked, amused by the red hovering on the other’s face before a big smile appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer was there with its rainbow, his colors covering streets and faces, its music resonating against the walls and ice creams starting to hover across the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>